disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
La mia occasione
La mia occasione '("''Love is an open door", L'amore è una porta aperta) è un duetto romantico e una canzone da antagonista di Hans. Questa canzone viene cantata dopo che Anna spiega ad Hans che lei è sempre stata esclusa dalla sorella per anni e lui promette a lei che non la lascerà mai. Al contrario di molte canzoni romantiche della Disney questa è anche la canzone da antagonista di Hans, in quanto dà qualche suggerimento sulla sua vera natura. Testo '''Anna: ''Ok, posso dire una follia?'' Hans: ''Amo le follie.'' Anna: '''Ho sperato molte volte in qualcosa per me. Come un fulmine sei comparso tu. '''Hans: ''E' la stessa cosa che penso io perché'' Non avevo mai trovato un posto finché All'improvviso ho una speranza o qualcosa di più. Anna: Ma se noi... Hans: Ma se noi stiamo insieme... Anna: ...mi sento bene Entrambi: Ed è facile adesso che io so che occasione ho! che occasione ho (ho)! che occasione ho! Anna: Con te! Hans: Con te! Anna: Con te! Hans: Con te! Entrambi: Che occasione ho. Hans: Non trovi strano... Anna: Cosa? Hans: Sentirsi davvero... Anna: Simili! Hans: Stavo per dirlo io! Anna: E' bello accorgersi Entrambi: che sono uguale a te Flinc, Flinc di nuovo! Abbiamo fatto un duetto che sembra proprio perfetto Hans: Tu Anna: Ormai Hans: Lo Anna: Sai Entrambi: Più di me! Anna: Di addio... Hans: Di addio... Entrambi: '''Alla malinconia. Tutto cambia ora che io so... che occasione ho! che occasione ho (ho)! e non ti lascerò '''Anna: mai più Hans: perché Anna: lo so Hans: che tu Hans: Sei tutto ciò che ho... Hans: Posso dire una follia? Vuoi sposarmi? Anna: Posso dire una follia ancora più folle? Sì! Curiosità *La canzone contiene i seguenti suggerimenti per quanto riguarda le intenzioni di Hans: **"Non avevo mai trovato un posto finché/all'improvviso ho una speranza o qualcosa di più" si riferisce ad Arendelle (infatti, mentre lo canta, indica il paese). Di fatto lui voleva conquistare Arendelle. **"Ed è facile adesso che io so che occasione ho". Per Hans è tutto più facile ora che sa quale occasione ha: l'amore verso Anna. **Hans dice: "Non trovi strano ... sentirsi davvero ..." e Anna risponde "... simili". Hans, mentre risponde ad Anna ha una faccia disorientata, confusa e dice (comunque): "Stavo per dirlo io!" anche se in realtà non aveva intenzione di dire quella frase. **"Di addio ... alla malinconia: tutto cambia ora che io so che occasione ho!". Qui, grazie all'occasione che ha, la malinconia, il dolore del passato (le umiliazioni dei suoi fratelli) non tornerà più. **"e non ti lascerò mai più perché lo so ''che tu sei tutto ciò che ho". ''Anna è tutto ciò che ha (per conquistare Arendelle) *Inoltre la canzone contiene anche un doppio significato, da parte di Anna. Infatti si tratta anche di una canzone romantica: **"Ho sperato molte volte in qualcosa per me. Come un fulmine sei comparso tu." Lei ha sperato molte volte in qualcosa affinché lei potesse uscire da quella vita di solitudine, esclusa dalla sorella. Ma all'improvviso è arrivato Hans il quale le potrà cambiare completamente la vita. **"Ma se noi ... stiamo insieme... mi sento bene". Lei si sente bene e amata accanto di Hans e non sospetta nulla della sua falsità **"Ed è facile adesso che io so che occasione ho!" Finalmente ha trovato il suo amore e ha un'occasione per uscire da quella tanto odiata vita di solitudine. **"... di addio alla malinconia". Con Hans tutto cambia, non ci sarà più il dolore che ha dovuto soffrire Anna in passato. *Mentre cantano "Abbiamo fatto un duetto", l'orologio segna le 22:15. *Il titolo della canzone: "La mia occasione" riprende il refrain ("che occasione ho...") e ha due significati. L'occasione per Anna di dire addio alla vecchia vita formale, esclusa dalla sorella e l'occasione per Hans per conquistare Arendelle. *La versione giapponese è solo ed esclusivamente una canzone romantica, senza nessun suggerimento sulla vera natura di Hans de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n en:Love is an Open Door es:Love is an Open Door fi:Ovi nyt auki on fr:L'amour est un cadeau ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach pt-br:Love is an Open Door